


And Play Upon Your Darkest Fears

by were_lemur



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the Master's direct attacks that the Doctor fears the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Play Upon Your Darkest Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 228

Trapped on Earth, the Doctor looked forward to the Master's appearances with equal amounts anticipation and fear.

He felt wrong for the anticipation; after all, the Master had no compunction about killing people who tried to stand in his way. Some of the Doctor's own friends had been put in harm's way, and he felt worse about that than the Master's direct strikes at him.

But worse than that was the fear. The fear that, one day, the Master would catch him at a weak moment, and ask him to go away with him, and that he would say yes.


End file.
